


A familiar face

by interested_dasey_shipper



Series: Dasey romances [3]
Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doctors, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interested_dasey_shipper/pseuds/interested_dasey_shipper
Summary: NON- step siblings AU
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Series: Dasey romances [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970737
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> parks they are great for relaxing, reading, meeting old lovers.

Derek was walking in the park with Sam and Ralph. They are trying to convince him to go out tonight. however Derek is having none of that. He just wants to go home and relax. its been a long week and he doesn't feel like partying. his old self would wan to but, partying has gotten old.

”come on man. You can't be a party pooper forever” Ralph says.

”I am not being a party pooper” Derek retorts. 

.”you haven’t even dated in 6 months” Sam replies. 

“you need to get back out there” Ralph insists.

”so what, another girl can break my heart. I think not!” Derek exclaims. being over dramatic on purpose.

“Ok who are you and what have you done with Derek Venturi.”

”what is it so wrong for me to want more. I am sick and tired of girls thinking they can just have fun with me, then just leave and move on with there lives. Why can’t I find someone who deserves my love. I’m not a 15 year old any more. I don’t want flings. Hell I want to get married one day.” 

”we just never thought you would grow up” Sam says.

”well I did. So I will be single until I find the one. I don’t care if it takes forever...” Derek trails off. He looks across the park.

”dude who are you look at” Sam asks.

”her” Derek points at a woman sitting on a bench. 

She has chestnut brown hair and Beautiful blue eyes. she is looking stunning in her simple sundress. She is reading a book. But it’s not that she is beautiful, he knows her from somewhere. Then it hits him like a brick.

”hey wasn’t she at a party back when we were 15” Sam says after getting a good look. 

“Yeah And didn’t you guys go up to a room together” Ralph added in. 

“Yeah we did” Derek replies and he starts walking towards her. 

“Dude what are you doing” Sam asks.

”what do you think. She may be just the girl I am looking for.”

”your just going to walk up to her.” Sam shouts.

”yeah and guys could you get lost. At times you can cramp my style.”

”no we don’t” shouts Ralph.

”do I need to mention Christine.” Derek shouts and they don’t say anything.

Derek is wondering what he is going to say. He wonders if she will recognize him because He is getting closer when she gets up and starts to walk away. Derek tries to get closer but a crowd of people slow him down. He gets up on a bench.

”casey!” Derek shouts and the woman turns around, and at that moment Derek loses his footing and falls down. Everything goes black.

* * *

Derek awakes to see Casey's face. She is checking him for any injuries.  
  
"casey," Derek mumbles.  
  
"oh, your awake." Casey replies.  
  
"yeah. I am glad I got your attention" Derek replies.   
  
"thank you I guess. You need to be more carful. You could have seriously hurt yourself." Casey says.  
  
"you don't remember me."  
  
"you seem really familiar, but I can't seem to remember exactly. I can't even remember your name" Casey replies bashfully. Casey is embarrassed that she can't remember him so well. She is really good at this.  
  
"Derek, Derek V-"  
  
"Venturi. I remember now," Casey says. And her mind goes back to night 13 years. A night she hasn't ever forgotten. Even thought she has forgotten some details.  
  
"you remember that night," Derek asks.  
  
"yeah I remember." Casey says with a soft smile.  
  
"so thanks for helping me" Derek says as he touches his head and he can feel a bump.  
  
"no problem" Casey replies softly. She is trying to keep herself from blushing since she knows he is the guy she lost her virginity to years ago.  
  
"so do you wan tot get some lunch. My treat," Derek asks cooly even though he would die if she said no.   
  
"you just got hurt and your asking me out" Casey asks shocked, because she technically caused this and its happen before. Usually, guys try to get away from 'kultzilla'.   
  
"I'm Derek Venturi. Its what I do." Derek teases with a smile.

* * *

  
  
"you know I caused the bump on your head; I should be taking you out for lunch. " Casey says as she sit down for lunch at a restaurant.   
  
"but not on purpose. Plus I want to. I haven't seen you in 13 years" Derek replies.  
  
They order their food and drinks. It is a bit awkward. They haven't seen each other since that night when they were fifteen at that party in Toronto. What a party. Casey had begged her mom to let her go, and Derek slipped by his parents while they were arguing.   
  
"so what do you do for a living" Derek asks after there drinks arrive.   
  
"I am a second year general surgery resident." Casey replies and Derek just smiles "what? "  
  
"a doctor wow. I was just thinking that you would make a good model. " Derek replies with his trademark Venturi smile. Which makes Casey melt a little.  
  
"I actually model during summers in my college years."  
  
"really. Wow," Derek smile grows.  
  
"well med school was expensive, and my mom couldn't afford it. So I thought: guys drool over me a lot. Why not let them drool over my picture and make some money. " Casey says with a smile. She takes a sip from her drink. Acting like its nothing even though. She could have easily stayed a model.  
  
"that was pretty smart. So money was tight. " Derek asked.   
  
"yeah my mom was a single mom so it was pretty hard. She was the best, though. My dad helped but med school is really expensive and even he had trouble so I helped out where ever I could and lucky I don't have so much debt . What about you? "  
  
"I was going to be a hockey player, but I blew out my knee during my senior year of college. I went into business. I am now the CFO of a company my best friend and I started. "  
  
"wow. So your like good with numbers. "  
  
"yep. suck at every thing else academic but great with numbers. " Derek chuckles.   
  
"could you do my taxes" Casey asks half serious.  
  
Their food arrives and they both dig in. Derek for some reason is having a hard time talking to Casey. He can't help but wonder why she never contacted him after that night. He doesn't give his numb rot many girls, they give theirs to him, but hs never called him. He doesn't know if this is some pity thing or if she actually likes him.  
  
"Casey, why didn't you ever contact me after that night?" Derek asks as they being to finish up.  
  
"oh well, my mom got a new job in Vancouver and well didn't know" Casey trails off.  
  
"know if I would want to do a long-distance thing since I seem like player and it was just one night."  
  
"Derek I" Casey starts  
  
"Don't. You were right not to call. I was a player and my immaturity would have caused a bad break up even if we tried. Although I never did forget you or that night. One of the best nights of my life. " Derek replies and Casey blushes.  
  
"well I it was good talking to you" Derek says as they leave the restaurant.  
  
"yeah I had fun." Casey says with a smile.  
  
"so would it be okay if I asked for your number," Derek asks confidently.  
  
"Yes, as long as I get yours." Casey says, and she looks into her purse "except I forgot my phone and I have a new number so I don't yet know it by memory. "  
  
"oh"  
  
"why don't you come back to my place, and I will get it for you,"  
  
"Casey thought you knew better than to invite men you hardly know back to your place" Derek teases.  
  
"Derek, I am a doctor. I know which points I can and will use to take you down if you try anything. Not to mention my little sister is a back belt in Taekwondo and she has taught me some things. "Casey says with a chuckle.  
  
"violent aren't we" Derek laughs and shegrabs his hand and lead him to her apartment.

* * *

  
  
They get to the apartment building and Casey's floor. She finds her keys she unlocks and opens the door revealing her apartment. She tells Derek to sit down while she goes into her bedroom to get her phone. Derek takes a look at her apartment. It is a great blend of style and minimalism. She just has what she needs and yet it looks great. Casey comes back and they exchange numbers.   
  
"so I guess I will make sure to call you," Derek says with his trademark smirk.  
  
"you better I hardly let guys up here." Casey replies with a smirk of her own.  
  
"well I am honored."  
  
"now remember to go home and put some ice on that bump. And try to stay in bed if you feel dizzy. And drink water." Casey says, going into doctor mode.  
  
"I will. You know your pretty sexy when your in doctor mode." Derek replies.   
  
"really. Well, I will have to keep that in mind next time I have a hot single patient." Casey teases.  
  
"oh yeah and with that smile of yours. Goner. They will be putty in your hands" Derek replies. He lifts up Casey's chin and kisses her. "im a goner," she smiles. Derek kisses her again. Her mouth opens and there tongues dance other. They start walking to the couch. They fall onto the couch. Casey's hand are in Derek's hair and he cups her breast. Her legs shoot up. One of her flip flops goes flying off her foot and hits a vase, causing it to fall and break.  
  
"remind me to give you a check later," Derek replies when they break for air.  
  
"its okay I hated it anyway." Casey breaths and they go back to kissing.   
  
after a while casey gets up and pulls Derek up as well and she leads him to her bedroom. She pushes him on the bed and gives him a deep kiss, but she stops and thinks for a minute.  
  
"Alexa" Casey shouts "play something sexy and upbeat," Casey tells the virtual assistant.   
  
Ellie Gouldings 'love me like you do' starts playing.   
  
Casey presses her lips back on Derek's.

* * *

  
  
Casey wakes up the next morning in Derek's arms. She doesn't have to go in until the afternoon luckily, so she doesn't have to hurry. Which is great since it has been a long time since she has woken up in a handsome guys arm. She hasn't had sex in like months, so last night was really fun. Casey places kisses on Derek bare chests, and he stirs. He opens his eyes to a beautiful woman kissing his chest. He smiles.  
  
"well someone is awake." he says sleepily.  
  
"force of habit."  
  
"you must work hard. You need to relax. " Derek replies and he puts Casey up towards him and kisses her.  
  
"I think you accomplished that last night" Casey breaths after they finally detach their lips.   
  
"well I had a lot of fun doing it last night." Derek replies and kisses her again. After awhile he moves his lips to her neck and sucks a little.  
  
"hey Derek. Last night night when you were getting me to come, you called me princess. Why? " casey ask.  
  
"oh because when I first meet you, you seemed like a princess. Very sure of yourself. You didn't fall at my feet right away, and you took what you wanted, even in bed. "not to mention she had the looks of a princess. although derek wasn't about to mention that he could be sappy. Not yet.  
  
"oh"  
  
"yeah and you are also kind of bratty" Casey playfully slaps his chest. " and guess what? I enjoyed every minute of that night and last night. " Dereksays and Casey replies by kissing him some more.

* * *

  
  
It's been a few days since Derek has seen Casey. after work he sends her a text.  
  
Derek: hey. Hows doctoring going.  
  
Casey: just got off work. Actually got tomorrow off.   
  
Derek: do you want to do something?  
  
Casey: I feel so beat. I just want to go home and relax.  
  
Derek: Maybe I could come over, and we could watch a movie.  
  
Casey: yessss. But you pick. I'm too tired.  
  
Derek: I know what to pick. See you in an hour.  
  
Casey: I will be here.  
  
Derek shows 51 minutes later (not that Casey was counting.) with two bags. The door opens and sees Casey in yoga pants (which are hugging her really nice and showing of her fine ass and her tone legs) and a tank top (which is showing a good amount of cleavage). She is also not wearing bra. He wonders if she is doing this on purpose. But she portably just wants to be comfortable. She goes up and hugs him squealing.  
  
"so you seem relaxed," Derek says causally when Casey finally lets go, and they walk in the apartment.  
  
"well I will be once we start watching. So whats for tonight. "Casey asks smiling. Derek puts one bag on the coffee table and takes the other into the kitchen. Casey opens the bag and looks through the bag.   
  
"so nothing after the 1990s. We got bullit, the getaway, the Cincinnati kid, the hunter, the towering inferno, the Battle of Britain, the Poseidon Adventure, crimson tide, midway, in harms way. Oh and the Thomas crown affair. old school"  
  
"well iwas a film major. I got a love for the classics. "  
  
"and Steve McQueen apparently."  
  
"hey was the king of cool" Derek comes out with some chocolates, wine, and some ice-cream.   
  
"Derek are you trying to get me to fall at your feet" casey teases when she sees what he has.  
  
"well I am Derek Venturi. It happens a lot. "   
  
"oh boy you got such a huge ego. Come on. Pop in the getaway" Casey sighs and sits down on the couch.   
  
Derek sets the food down and puts in the dvd. He sits down next to Casey. He thinks for a second before pulling feet into his lap and starts massaging them.   
  
"wow you read my mind" Casey moans.  
  
"well I did use to work retail before I got my office job. I know what is like to be on your feet all day. "  
  
"well you are making feel great so don't even think about stoping." Derek continues to massage her feet. While he does so, he noticed something about them.   
  
"case did you pant your toe nails to match the color of your scrubs." Derek chuckles because that just seems like her. Wanting to match things and make everything pretty. Which is why her toes are painted a light green. The same color as her scrubs likely.  
  
"hey not all scrubs are that color." Casey blushes because while that is true, her scrubs are the color she did her toe nails.  
  
"what ever you say princess."  
  
its late in the night before Casey decides that she should turn in for the night. Derek gets up to leave. he cleans the living room area while Casey goes to her room and puts on a pair of sleeping shorts and some warm socks. She comes back out just as Derek finishes up.  
  
"well. I'm glad I was able to help you see the greatness of older movies. "  
  
"yeah well, I guess you were right. They are pretty good. " she thinks for a minute "but Der, your no Steve McQueen" Casey teases.  
  
"I will have to change your mind about that." Derek moves to leave, but Casey tugs on his arm.   
  
"were do you think your going Derek?"  
  
"home." the wine that derek has had has made him a bit foggy but not enough that he isn't wondering what Casey is thinking.  
  
"Der, you aren't leaving this apartment. You have had too much wine. Now let's go to bed and I'm not taking no for an answer" before Derek can even rebut she pulls him towards her bedroom. Derek tires to resit but then realizes something: a hot girl wants him to come to her bedroom, and he is resisting. Clearly the alcohol is affecting him. He shouldn't be on the road.   
  
they walk into her room. Derek takes off his pants and shoes and gets into bed with Casey. Derek immediately cuddles with Casey. She lays her head on his chest, and he pulls one of her legs on top of him.   
  
"I didn't know you loved to cuddle der." because Derek doesn't seem like the cuddling kind of person but now Casey is able to see behind his mask.  
  
"what can I say I'm a complicated person."   
  
"no I think you just like it. You like being close to some one but you don't want to show it. Know I have taken some psych classes, and I would think it would be mommy problems but I also think someone else hurt you. "  
  
Derek doesn't say anything. He just looks away because he doesn't want to be talking about this. casey picks her head up and moves his head with her hands so he is facing her.  
  
"Derek, I'm not going to hurt you. I know this is uncomfortable to talk about, so we can do it later. I just want to let you know I'm there for you. " Casey kiss Derek tenderly on the lips before laying back down on his chest. Derek hols on to her tight when while he drifts slowly off to sleep, thinking about what Casey said.

* * *

  
  
in the morning Derek wakes up first and looks over at the sleeping Casey. He then feels vibration from his phone. He pulls it out and looks at it. Casey stirs and opens her blue eyes.  
  
"what is it der."   
  
"apparently the power transformer near our office building exploded, knocking the power out. Our CEO and my best friend, sam, has given us all the day off."  
  
"oh. Guess we can spend today together as well." Casey yawns since she is still tired since its 8 am but hey she isn't complaining about spending more time with Derek.  
  
"well I was going to call in sick but this works too."  
  
"Der-ek, you can't just call in sick just because you want to be with me."  
  
"you know I like how you said my name there." because no one has said it like that before. It is like something that was missing from his life has now entered it. He felt the same way in the park on the day they reconnected.   
  
"well you keep doing things like that, and you will hear it a lot more" Casey is trying to be stern but can't. The fact he would call in sick just to be with her make her melt.  
  
"but I do need to do something from my home office so I am going have to go. Unless..." Derek trails off.  
  
"unless what?"  
  
"you want to come over to my house." Derek asks unsure. Normally he isn't like this but well, he doesn't mess anything up with Casey.   
  
"uhh. Sure. Why not. You have seen plenty of my place, so I need to see yours."

* * *

Derek waits for casey to change. He sees Casey come out of the bedroom, having changed her clothes. Nothing to elaborate, a beige top, jeans and flip flops.   
  
"are you sure you don't wan to go change into some shorts. Its hot." Derek asks.  
  
"nope bees if I do that then you will be gawking at all of my exposed skin and I need your eyes on the road." Casey replies with a grin.  
  
"well. Someone thinks high of herself. Come on princess."   
  
they walk outside of Casey's apartment building and Casey is shocked to find out what Derek's car is.  
  
"you drive a BMW." Casey asks astonished.   
  
"Casey, I'm a CFO at a company. At times I meet with investors. I need to look professional, and I'm not going to do that with the prince."  
  
"the prince?"  
  
"my car from my teen years. I loved it but it pretty much was a fire hazard. It now sits in a garage."  
  
"im just impressed. I drive a Prius."Casey gets in and immediately loves his leather seats.  
  
"hey it starts every time." Derek chuckles before starting the car. He soon pulls out onto the road.  
  
He gets on the highway, and Casey can't help but wonder where he is going.  
  
"derek why are we leaving Toronto"   
  
"because cause I live in Brampton" Derek replies with a 'duh' tone. He can see that casey is still waiting for him to finish. "My friend Ralph is a realator, he was having a hard time selling a house that had a triple murder take place, I thought 'hey im tired of apartments, why not get a house. I got it for a steal. And plus I work in this city so my commute isn't so bad.  
  
"Der-ek, really a triple murder. You bought a house where that happen" casey exclaims.  
  
"hey i have pretty low payments which helps since I am paying for this car. And plus its really nice and its in a good neighborhood. Well except for that triple murder."  
  
they finally arrive at his house. Derek opens his garage door and casey sees another surprise, his second car.  
  
"this is the car form bullit," Casey remembers that car chase.  
  
"yup this is my baby. I love it so much. Come on let me give you the tour.  
  
all and all it a pretty big house. Two stairs, with an attic and basement, and four bedrooms.  
  
"this is way too much room for just one person."  
  
"I don't plan on being alone for ever" Derek shouts from his home office.   
  
Casey can't help but image what it would be like: she and Derek married and having a few kids running around. She smiles. She looks and finds his bedroom. She sees his movie collection and some pictures. One is his family, one of his sister. and one of him and his friends. She wonders I one day her picture will be in his room.  
  
Derek is fish up something when his phone rings  
  
"hello"  
  
"hey son"  
  
"hey dad whats up"  
  
"your sisters wedding anniversary. its in one month and you still haven't said your coming." at times derek still can't believe his sister biter got married at 18 but she did. At least it wasn't to a loser.  
  
"Well dad I do work" Derek tries to avoid coming back to London when ever possible.  
  
" _son cut the crap. you don't want to come because Emily will be there. Son you can't hide from her forever._ " not for but at least until he gets married.  
  
"Dad she practically stalked me during high school. And when ever I was home from college" Derek tries to reason.  
  
"j _ust come and we will try and keep her from getting to close._ " Derek knows that won't be a enough. He needs something good to keep her away. An idea pops into his head.  
  
"but that won't be a problem now. Hey, dad is it okay if I bring someone?"  
  
 _"are you seeing someone_ " George sounds surprised since it has been months since Derek dated as far as he knows.  
  
"yeah and she is someone who I know can handle Emily."  
  
" _okay. Just don't start world war three in my house. Love you son. Bye._ "  
  
"bye". Derek walks out and finishes Casey in his bedroom. He comes over and wraps his arm around her.  
  
"hey nosey. I was wondering if you are busy this day next month" der kisses the back of her neck.  
  
"I don't know. Why" Casey asks perplexed.  
  
"I was wondering if you might want to go somewhere with me."  
  
"where to?" casey likes the idea because a summer getaway with derek sounds pretty nice.  
  
"to meet my family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love that I can finally include 'love me like you do'
> 
> I am also a fan of older movies if you can't tell.
> 
> I feel that Derek would like Steve McQueen. I mean he was the king of cool and Derek is probably the new king of cool.


	2. Chapter 2

"your family. wow you sure do things quick."

"well not that quick. it is a month away. plus I can't go by myself."

"why not" Casey asked and Derek sits down on his bed. casey joins him and takes his hand

“My sister's wedding anniversary is coming up. She is married to the brother of my ex-girlfriend, emily.”

“Oh. would it be so bad.” Casey thinks for a minute. “Was she the girl that hurt you.” casey asks, already knowing the answer.

“Yeah. Emily is the one. She was my neighbor through my childhood. I never did consider her for a long time. Mostly because she practically stalked me during high school. In college i finally decided to give her a chance and it was fine for about nine months. Then one day I came home to an empty apartment. I guess she liked the idea of being with me more than me. She tried to talk to me when my knee blew out but I had my nurses kick her out. I forgave her the year after college but I decided if it would be best if we didn’t see each other. She didn’t agree. She wanted another shot but i said no. even thought I loved her, she wasn’t my soul mate. She still pursues me. I have been avoiding london ever since. Only coming back whenever I know she is gone.”

“Wow” Casey speaks. her mind is going so fast. it explains some things she was thinking about. Not only mommy problems but just plain abandonment issues.

“Yeah my sister's wedding was something funny. I spent most of it trying to avoid her. I even made sure we didn’t get paired up to walk down since she was a bridesmaid and I was a groomsman.” Derek takes a breath “so it would be great if you could come with me.”

“So you want to use me as a buffer” casey chuckles a little to try and brighten the mood.

“Yeah i guess i could pick anyone, but why not pick someone i like a lot. Also Emily keeps on insisting that my rejections are just me being scared. But that's not it. While I loved her and I probably always will, I'm not in love with her and I haven't been for a long time.” Derek gets up. He stands in front of casey. “I know I have moved on because I am comfortable to be in a vulnerable position again.'' Derek gets down on his knees. 

“What's that?” casey breaths.

Derek bends down and kisses the top of her left foot. Then her right foot. Casey shivers a bit at his warm mouth touching her cold feet. He slips off her flip flops and brings her foot up to him. He kisses the heel, the soul, then her toes. All very slowly.

“Never would have thought you have a foot fetish.” Casey can’t help but smile since that was the last thing she expected from Derek venturi. But maybe not? He does seem like a guy who has some kinks.

“I wouldn’t call it a fetish just an appreciation for a part of the female body I believe is under-appreciated” Derek switches to her right foot. Slowly kissing his way around her foot. “Plus i know you like this... The fact that i'm on my knees... Not because you need to dominate, although you would be a _great_ Dom, or need to have me beneath you, you just like that I'm willing to do this for you... To do anything just so you will keep looking at me.”

Derek got it all right and that just made Casey want him more. 

“You want to be treated like the princess you are… let me tell you… i will treat you like a princess... a lot.”

“Why don’t you come up here and give me some more appreciation.”

“gladly “ Derek gets up on the bed.

“Der. can ask a question?” Casey asks after spending most of the day snuggling and watching movies.

“Shoot”

“I noticed some femine flip flops in your closet. You haven't had any serious girlfriends in a while so where did they come from?” 

“I bought them if you would believe it. I mean their much more comfortable then the pairs i use ot wear but then again i usually wne cheap when it came to clothes. If you had looked further you would have seen a pair of black pumps.'' Casey gives him a look. “ I dated a girl with a men in heels kink and I indulged her.”

“I'm just surprised that the man who thinks he is the next steve McQueen would wear heels for a girl.”

“We are both the king of cool. He just lived in a period where guys doing this wasn’t normal or accepted. I do so why not indulge a little. And I was a little jealous of how even he had a better style than me. It kinda helped me improve mine.”

“That very modern of you der... So does that mean you will paint my toes from time to time. I can never seem to get away to have a mani pedi due to my schedule?” Casey even pouts her lip to make herself irresistible. 

“Maybe princess. And I am modern. I have even worn a pink tie to the office every once in a while. And if i were to let you look through albums you may find a few pictures of me in a dress.” Casey gives him another look, “My little sister wanted me to play dress up. Being the only girl in the house and me being skinny and willing she came to me. Only she could do it though.”

“Wow. you have truly surprised me.”

“Hey if Harry Styles can do it then I can indulge every once in a while. Although i probably won’t do exactly what he is doing. Nothing wrong with it, just not really me. I'm more subtle.”

“I guess you can.”

“Like for example unbutton my jeans.”

“Derek!” exclaims and laughs “that's not subtle”

“Could you please just do it and unzip me.” derk chuckles. Casey is a little weary but she complies. She unbuttons his button and pulls down his zipper. She is shocked to find what she sees: a pair of black lacey panities. She can also see that his dick is getting kinda hard. With her caressing his lower body. 

“Are thoses…” casey trails off

“Panities. I have seen somany through my years so one day I wonder how they felt. I have never been so bulky. I have muscles but I'm no Arnold schwarzenegger.”

“Wow i never guessed you could be like this… but i like it. I mean women can get mascuiline at times and there's nothing wrong with that why not return the favor a bit.” 

“yeah...So will you go with me next month,” getting back to the subject they left earlier.

“Yeah der.” casey smiles big. “Plus it will be nice to get out of toronto for a day”

“Yeah I should probably get you home now.”

“Wish today didn’t have to end. But you should probably get me back.”

Who knows, they both think, maybe one day we won’t have to leave this house.

* * *

A few days later Derek is working in his office when Sam walks in.

“DMV! Are you caught up with all the stuff we missed while the power was out” sam asks while plopping in one of Derek's chairs. 

“Yeah pretty much but i still got a couple of hours worth to do” Derek replied but not taking his eyes off of the screen. He has been putting off work and a certain brunette. 

“Wow my favorite workaholic is behind. Could this be because of a girl?” Sam thinks for a minute “the one who you left me and Ralph in the park to chase down. The one who you gave your V-card to?” Sam smiles because he already knows the answer. It's been a long time since Derek chased down a girl like that.

“First of all: V-card. Really? Who _still_ says that. And yes if you must know i have been seeing her. Her name is casey by the way. And since we are straying into my love life; hows kendra?” Derek looks up to see a big grin on his friend/boss’s face.

“My wife is doing fine. Now That i'm working less, it has improved our relationship. I'm just checking up on you man. You have been in a slump and that doesn’t really go with you. But looking at the smile on your face tells me that you're happy. And I mean really happy.i don’t think even Sally got you this happy and she got you really happy.” sam stands up and goes to the door. He stops at the door. “We can easily forgive a child who is afraid of the dark; the real tragedy of life is when men are afraid of the light. Plato”

“What does that mean?”

“It means Derek, you have finally stopped being afraid of commitment. Finally building towards a stable love life with some one to grow old with. You won’t grow up to be an old playboy.” Sam walks out of the office and Derek just sits there thinking about what he said.

* * *

Derek is walking inside of the hospital where Casey works, and he is trying to find her. He walks up to the nurses station. The nurse there looks up and immediately smiles a sultry smile.

“Hey, how can you help you” she even bats her eyes at him. Normally dekre would be very into her but now he is in a relationship and all he can think about is casey.

“Hey I'm looking for Dr MacDonald.” he replies with some of his charm. He is trying not to lead her on too much.

“Oh sure let me just page her” the nurse replied deflated. She hits a button “Dr. Cassandra Macdonald to the level 5 southwest nurses station. You have a hot man waiting for you so you better get up here, stat!” she puts down the phone. An alarm rings an dhse leaves to go help a patient. Derek is waiting on Casey when he sees a doctor giving him the stink eye. Something tells me he has a thing for casey. 

He wonders if he entered horny hospital by mistake. 

Casey walks up dressed in scrubs. Derek pulls her in for a kiss. He can hear a snort. 

“So Derek, what are you doing here. I thought we would meet up at your house. Before we left for london for the weekend”

“Well I thought since you probably already have a bag packed that i should just go ahead and just pick you up so we can start heading there.”

“I'm Surprised. Good planning” casey teased “let me get dressed and we can go. I was about to leave.”

Derek walks with her to the doctors locker rooms and waits for her while she changes.

She comes out dressed in blue sundress and Derek is again very happy for the heat wave that has been hitting Toronto lately.

* * *

After several hours of driving and talking, Derek and Casey finally arrive at the house where Derek grew up. They get out of the car and Casey's phone rings.

“Go ahead, I just need to take this. it isn’t anything important.” 

Derke walks up to the house and to his surprise the door is locked so he knocks on the door.

He is surprised (but shouldn’t really) at who opens the door: emily

“Well look whos back in london: derek venturi”

“Hey Emily, how have you been?” Derek asks meekly which is unusual for him, but well he didn’t expect to see Emily alone and so soon.

“Better now that you have stopped avoiding me. Look i know things haven’t been smooth but we really should talk about” emily gets cut off by casey

“Sorry about that Derek. That hospital can be crazy” Casey wraps her arms around Derek and kisses his cheek; right in front of emily. She turns her head and see’s Emily “Oh, Hi! I didn’t see you there.”

“Derke are you going to introduce me to your friend?” Emily asks with a frown. A big frown.

“Casey, this is Emily davis: my sister in law. Emily, this is my girlfriend Casey Macdonald.”

“Girlfriend!” Emily shouts and before she can say anything else the door opens more and George appears.

“Son what are you doing out here? Come inside so we can all meet your girlfriend” exclaims, giving Derek and Casey the chance to escape emily. For now that is.

“Smerek!” marti shouts as she runs to tackle her big brother.

“Hey smarti” he looks at dimi who walks up to the pair “dimi” Derek says sternly before he cracks a smile. “How's my favorite brother in law?”

“I'm your only brother in law” dimi reminded him

“And yet you're my favorite,” Derek remarks as Marti holds on.

* * *

“Wow i did not expect her” marti says as her and Dimi monitor the awkward spectacle going on. Emily is talking with Derek and Casey with George acting as a buffer to make sure WWIII doesn’t start in his living room.

“Yeah she is so nice and polite even though my sister isn’t exactly hiding her dislike.” dimi sighs. Leaning into his wife.

“So I heard you talk about a hospital. Are you a receptionist?” emily asks. Now normally there is nothing wrong with that question but with the questions she has been asking it is downright insulting. Emily is clearly showing that she thinks Casey is nothing more than a pretty face.

“Casey is a doctor,” Derek replies happily. 

“I mean I love your sister dimi but she needs to admit defeat and move on. My brother has made it clear: they will only be friends from now on.” marti replies with a frown after hearing emily talk

“I love her too. She is my older sister. But yeah i agree with you. She is fighting a hopeless battle.”

“But i know this won’t go on forever. Your sister is a very smart woman. Sooner or later she will finally admit that she lost derke and move on. Plus I'm sure it is secretly killing her to be so mean to such a nice person.” Marti reasons because she hasn’t seen Emily like this. _Ever_.

“Yeah we just have to wait. I hope casey will be able to stand it”

“Don’t worry, something tells me casey won’t put up with this forever. At some point she will stand up for herself.”

* * *

“Sorry about emily. I knew she would be upset but i didn’t think she would be so.. Angry.” Derek replies as they get in his childhood bed to go to sleep. Being an adult has his advantages. Getting to sleep in the same bed as his girlfriend. Well to be honest that's mostly because of space. Edwin and his girlfriend will be here tomorrow to stay overnight for the party on sunday. Davis moved a few years back to an apartment. Why George hasn’t has not been figured out yet.

“Its okay der. I know she is hurting and at some point she will accept it. Why don’t we talk about something else” 

“Deal” Derek kisses her on the lips. 

“So while I know you're a kinky bastard, how did you get this way.” Casey asks while messing with his hair. Something she loves to do

“Well after Emily left I was kinda unsure of myself. The one relationship I thought would be easy and good ended so suddenly. After a month I wanted to try something new. My best friend from college, Amy was more than happy to help me. But it wasn’t a relationship. We had sex but it wasn’t romatic, she jsut wanted to help me in her time of need. She had been single for awhile this helped me and helped break her out of the slump she was in. we did a lot during 3 months. I finally realized there was nothing wrong with any of the kinks I had so.

“So that's when you started your appreciation for women's feet. Me and my feet are very grateful for her.” Casey thought for a minute “why didn’t you date her der.”

“Trust me princess, I thought about it. We talk about it but for some reason it just didn’t seem right. Her and me. She understood. She said she wasn’t the right one. She also told me to neve let go of the right one and I would know when I meet that person.”

“That's good advice” Casey can’t help but think if she could one day be the right one.

“Casey, I have a proposition,” Derek states.

“Im not having sex with you in this house!” casey chuckles.

“No not that although why not. But Casey would you.... Would you like… “Derek stopped and took a breath. 

“Casey will you marry me?” 

  
  



End file.
